Don Diamond
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | resting_place = Eden Memorial Park Cemetery, Mission Hills, California | othername = |alma_mater=University of Michigan | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1949–1987 | spouse = Louisa Diamond (1966–2011; his death) }} Donald Alan "Don" Diamond (June 4, 1921 – June 19, 2011) was an American radio, film, and television actor who portrayed "Crazy Cat", the sidekick and heir apparent to Chief Wild Eagle on the popular 1960s television sitcom, F Troop (1965–1967). Career Although he often played a Spaniard, Mexican or Native American, Diamond's father, Benjamin Diamond, emigrated to the United States from Russia in 1906 with his parents. Benjamin Diamond served in the United States Army in World War II and then became a prosperous clothing merchant. Benjamin and Ruth Diamond had another son, Neal, three years younger than Don.U.S. Census 1930, Brooklyn, NY. Enumerator's district 24-1269, pg. 14B Diamond studied drama at the University of Michigan, graduating with a bachelor's degree in 1942. He then enlisted in the United States Army Air Corps, where he earned a commission. Already fluent in Yiddish, he learned to speak Spanish while he was stationed in New Mexico during World War II. Discharged in 1946 as a first lieutenant, he began acting on radio and became known for his dialect portrayals of Spaniards and Mexicans. This led to his playing the role of "El Toro" in The Adventures of Kit Carson syndicated television series (1951–1955). Diamond also played Corporal Reyes on the Walt Disney television series Zorro (1957–1959) alongside Henry Calvin who portrayed Sergeant Garcia. He appeared on more than 100 television shows and in many feature films. He performed extensive voice-over work in commercials and cartoons, most notably as the voice of Toro in the DePatie-Freleng Enterprises cartoon series Tijuana Toads. Death Diamond died due to heart failure in Los Angeles, California on June 19, 2011 at age 90.Don Diamond, Character Actor, is dead at 90 Personal His wife, Louisa, was a teacher. She and their three daughters survived him. Partial filmography *''Borderline'' (1950) - Deusik *''Omar Khayyam'' (1957) - Trooper Captain (uncredited) *''Raiders of Old California'' (1957) - Pepe *''Zorro'' (1957-1959, TV series) - Corporal Reyes / Lancer Hivarro *''Fräulein'' (1958) - Russian Soldier (uncredited) *''The Old Man and the Sea'' (1958) - Cafe Proprietor *''Holiday for Lovers'' (1959) - Airplane Steward (uncredited) *''The Story of Ruth'' (1960) - Yomar *''Swingin' Along'' (1961) - Tony *''Man-Trap'' (1961) - Mexican Border Guard (uncredited) *''Irma la Douce'' (1963) - Man with Samples (uncredited) *''Fun in Acapulco'' (1963) - Waiter (uncredited) *''The Carpetbaggers'' (1964) - Gambler (uncredited) *''F Troop'' (1965-1967, TV Series) - Crazy Cat / Crazy Kat / Brave *''How Sweet It Is!'' (1968) - Bartender *''Viva Max!'' (1969) - Hernandez *''Mrs. Pollifax-Spy'' (1970) - DeGamez *''Pete 'n' Tillie'' (1972) - Policeman (uncredited) *''Hit Man'' (1972) - Nano Zito *''Breezy'' (1973) - Maitre'D *''The Toolbox Murders'' (1978) - Sgt. Cameron *''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (1980) - Local #2 References External links * *Don Diamond profile at TV.com *[http://www.legacy.com/obituaries/latimes/obituary.aspx?n=donald-a-diamond&pid=152114243 Obituary in Los Angeles Times] * Category:1921 births Category:2011 deaths Category:American male film actors Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American male radio actors Category:American male television actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:United States Army Air Forces officers Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:Yiddish-speaking people Category:Jewish American male actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Brooklyn